Farmall H
2010]] The was a Row crop tractor built by the International Harvester company from 1939 to 1953 in Chicago, Illinois, USA. Model history :For Company history see The new McCormick-Deering Farmall letter-series wheel tractors introduced in 1939 included the Farmall A, Farmall B, Farmall H, and Farmall M. All had beautiful new styling by industrial designer Raymond Leowy and followed the theme set with the TD-18 crawler in 1938 and carried out on all International Harvester tractor models through the late 1950s. The Farmall H was an all new medium-sized (2-plow) row-crop tractor. Its 152 ci ohv 4-cylinder engine running at 1,650 rpm gave about the same amount of power as the the 221 ci 1,200 rpm four of the Farmall F-20 the H replaced. The H also used a new 5-speed transmission vs. the 4-speed of the F-20. Pneumatic tires were fitted to most Hs and very few were built with steel wheels. The H was available with the pneumatic Lift-All system for lifting implements. When the Farmall H came on the market in mid 1939 its main competition came from the John Deere A. The A had been restyled earlier in the year but the basic tractor dated back to 1934. The Farmall H had a slightly lower power output than the John Deere A when it was running on distillate, but the H was equal when it was running gasoline. The H had a 5-speed transmission instead of the John Deere’s 4-speed. The H sold better than the A. Production for 1940 was 42,184, about 4 times the annual production for the A. The Massey-Harris Challenger, Minneapolis-Moline Z, and Oliver 70 were also comparable the Farmall H but sold in far smaller numbers. The Farmall H had a long production run, from 1939-53, and then it was upgraded to become the Farmall Super H. Timeline * 1939 - McCormick-Deering Farmall H introduced * 1946 - name shortened to McCormick Farmall H * 1953 - replaced by McCormick Farmall Super H Factory locations * Tractor Works, Chicago, Illinois, USA Specification See Infobox for basic details * Weight - 3100 lb on steel wheels * Standard tires ** Front: 22.5"x3.5" dual steel (1939); 5.50-16 4-ply (1948) ** Rear: 51"x6" steel (1939); 10-38 4-ply (1948); 11-38 4-ply (1952) Variations and Options *Electric starting *Pneumatic "Lift-All" implement lift system *Adjustable front axle *Optional tires **Front: 5.50-16 or 6.00-16 4 or 6-ply dual; 6.50-16 or 7.50-10 4-ply single (1940); 7.50-16 4-ply single (1941); 6.50-16 or 7.50-10 6-ply single (1950) **Rear: 9-38, 10-38, 11-38, 8.25-40, 9.00-40, or 10.00-40 4 or 6-ply; 5-44 or 6-44 4-ply dual (1940; 10.00-36 4 or 6-ply or 11.25-36 6-ply (1941) Serial Numbers Information Preservation A number of examples of this model can be seen in museums and at tractor Shows and Meets in the UK and America. * Farmall H sn 236506 seen at the Isle of Anglesey Vintage Rally in 2010 Gallery Add extra photos here please. McCormick_Farmall_H_twin-engine_Tulare.jpg|Modified twin-engine Farmall H tractor pull special, two 4-cylinder engines, 470 ci total|link=Farmall H McCormick-Deering_Farmall_steel.JPG|Unrestored Farmall H on steel wheels|link=Farmall H 104_8342.JPG|Lois Culp still raking hay on the Farmall H that her dad bought new in 1950. See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of International Harvester Vehicles ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) References / Sources * Please supply some relevant references or sources for information for verification of data. External Links * Add any suitable (& Relevant) web links here Category:Farmall H Category:Tricycle tractors H Category:24 hp tractors Category:Tractors by model number Category:Tractors built in the United States